Star wars: Front lines
by RinzlerLegacy
Summary: A galaxy at war! The clones wars rages on in the galaxy. In these dark times, Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight has to step up for something new and that's is being a master to a padawan. His padawan Kaori is a Jedi a lot like Anakin in many ways. In these stressful times, will they get closer then what any Jedi should be?
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Front Lines.**

_Chapter One_

Coruscant the capital of the republic, this very world is the most important, home to both the Galactic Senate and the Jedi order. The entire planet is one big city; its population is well over 12 billion. Things have changed here in the past few years, it's not the same as it once was. Sense the war started, this planet has been on full alert, all the people of the republic fear that if this planet falls to the Confederate of independent systems any hope for a republic victory will be lost. The sun started to rise as a Jedi star fighter made its way toward the Jedi temple, inside was the Jedi knight known as Anakin Skywalker. Anakin got a transmission from the Jedi council to report to the Temple for his new padawan.

Anakin approached the Jedi temple, easing on the throttle and slowed down as he landed softly on the temple's platform. The Jedi temple here on Corusaunt was the heart and home of the Jedi order. It was created here almost 4,000 years ago. Anakin turned off the star fighter and opened the hatch, it slid open and he stood up and walked down the wing and jumped to the ground, looking around. He could feel a few raindrops as they fell. He raised his hands and reached for his hood and covered his head as the rain started to fall even more than what it was before.

As Anakin made his way into the Jedi temple's hanger, he walked passed a few Clone Mechanic's working on some Jedi star fighters and some other ships, including Republic Gunships and ARC 170 fighters. Normally, Clones were not permitted inside the Jedi temple when the war started but a few was, like these Mechanics, these clones helped the jedi's life easier on them, making sure there ships were in great working order, fueled up and ready to go whenever they needed and also, there was a group of clone pilots there ready to take any of them where ever they wanted to go.

Anakin passed the hanger and made his way to the jedi counicle chambers. He walked up a few levels and up a elevator. He stood there thinking to himself, wounded what kind of padawan would he be getting? Boy? Girl? How old? Many thoughts was running through his head. He was kind of excited about getting a padawan, but other parts of his was little scared, he did not think he could teach and if he failed he would never become a Jedi master, something that he did want, someday that is. He never thought he would ever chose to get a padawan, and sense the war started he did not really want one but his master Obi Wan Kenobi talked him into it. The doors opened and Anakin stepped out of the elevator, making his way toward the main council chambers. As he walked in he only saw Yoda. Anakin stopped and raised an eyebrow, he was expecting to be seen by the whole Jedi council but he was not about to complain.

He took a step forward and bowed at Yoda who was sitting on his chair.

"Master Yoda, you called on me." Anakin said calmly

Yoda nodded at Anakin as he was sitting.

"Greetings Young Skywalker, welcome you back I do." He said with a slight smile on his face as his long years did a slight twitch. " Found you we did…a padawan learner."

Anakin smiled nodding his head. "I am glad to hear master."

Yoda stood from his chair and took ahold of his cane tightly in his right hand and limbed over to Anakin, who was standing in the middle. "Join us Padawan if you will." Yoda said looking behind Anakin as a small figure in the shadows. The shadow walked closer and reviled a beautiful girl, She was not to short but not too tall, she was skinny and brown hair, golden eyes. She made her way next to Yoda and looked up at Anakin.

"Anakin Skywalker, Kaori Houhtem this is, Your Padawan she is." Yoda walked out of the Councils chambers, leaving the two to talk. Anakin looked down at her and she was looking up at him smiling. There was a awkward silence for a while, none would say the first word.

"Hello." Anakin said raising a eyebrow down at her.

"Hi!" She said, still having a smile on her face.

"Well, looks like I am your new master now, this is all new to me, so, um…." Anakin said as he rubbed the back of his head. He thought that this would be easy, but now that it was happening it was a lot harder then he thought it would. He had to admit to himself, she was very cute, a whole lot cuter then Padme that was for sure. Padme was his wife for about a year now; he has not seen her in almost 6 months.

Kaori nodded leaning up on her toes and back down, it was clear that she was excited, now she was finally going to get out of the temple and jin in on the war, but she was excited about being the padawan to Anakin Skywalker. All the Padawans in the temple talked about him and his 501st legion of clone troopers. She was just so happy that she was having the chance with him.

"Yes Master. I look forward to your teachings." She said with a large smile, placing her hand on her hip and bowed her head just little.

Anakin nodded and turned around making his way out of the room, giving her a hand motion to follow him. She walked behind him looking around proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Front Lines**  
_Chapter II_

Anakin walked down the long hallway to the Jedi temple, he was making his way to where he came from when he came to the temple, The Hanger. Kaori followed closely behind; she was keeping her hand on the hilt of her lightsaber. Anakin glanced back at her and seen what she was doing. He lowered his sight down at her lightsaber and seen that it was a double bladed lightsaber.

"So Kaori, you any good at that?" Anakin said with a smiling still looking at the saber.

Kaori lowered her head and looked at her lightsaber and patted it with her hand.  
"Yes Master." She said raising her head up at him.

"I am impressed, I have yet to try a double lightsaber yet, and I am skilled in mine." He tapped on his.

He walked into the hanger bay to the temple, seeing that there was a gunship that took his jedi starfighter's place. His fighter was only a one manned ship and now that he had Kaori with him, he would have to take a gunship to the Jedi cruiser.

"Master, is that a Republic Gunship right there?" She asked looking at it in aww. Anakin lowed his head as he looked at her who was now walking right beside of him instead of behind him. He slowly nodded and looked ahead. "Yes, that's a republic gunship. It's our ride back to the Jedi cruiser that we will be staying at during our missions." He said in a regular sounding voice.

A clone walked up to Anakin. "Sir, we have everything fueled up for you and we have your starfighter back on the cruiser for you."

"Thank you." Anakin nodded and walked up onto the gunship and held out a hand for Kaori. She grabbed ahold of his hand and he pulled her up onto the ship and she smiled looking around. There was one clone that was already on the gunship. She looked over at him and he slowly nodded, he had blue markings on his white dirty battle armor. The clone turned his helmet toward Kaori and nodded. She smiled and got closer to Anakin and looked out the opening as they lifted off into the air, he watched as the temple got smaller as they got higher and then raced off through the city, heading to the landing zone for the Jedi cruiser. Anakin looked back at the Clone.

"Kaori, I would like you to meet Deadeye. He is a member of the 501st legion."

Kaori's eyes opened wide at the clone. She has heard about the 501st Legion, the group that Anakin commanded, they have such a story about them that all padawans love to hear. They take on any mission no matter how hard it would be. "It's great to meet you Deadeye." Kaori said turning her whole body and faced him.

"Ah, so you are the general's new Padawan. Well it's good to have you joining us Kaori, you will enjoy your time with us and Skywalker here." Deadeye said as he looked at Kaori. He never thought he would see the day that Anakin would actually get a padawan, his reputation with the council is not perfect for his attitude and not following orders.

The gunship made its way closer to the landed Jedi Cruiser and it circled around as they waited for there permission to land inside the hanger. Anakin nudged at Kaori and pointed down at the cruiser as they passed, he smiled as he seen her eyes opened wide is amusement. "That's the Jedi Cruiser Avenger Kaori, that will be your home." Anakin added. The gunship made its way down to the cruiser and landed inside the top hanger bay. Anakin stepped out with both Kaori and deadeye right behind. Greeting them was another 501st clone trooper, his markings was not like deadeyes, but was more like what Jedi Master Plo-koon's clones looked like with the wolf markings but was in fact a 501st trooper.

"Welcome back to the rust bucket General." The clone said. He then seen Kaori and whistled. "well well well lookie what we got here." The clone made a small laugh and walked u0 to Kaori and held out a hand. "Hello there good looking." Kaori looked at the clone and blushed for she was never talk to like that in her life.

Anakin backed away the clone and shook his head. "Alright lover boy get back to work." Anakin said with a grin.

"Oh come on sir, it's not every day I get to pull off my moves." The clone said as Anakin was still pushing him back and finally the clone turned around and made his way toward another ship to work on it some. Anakin made his way back to Kaori and smiled. "That was Comet, he is somewhat of a flirt." He said smiling. Kaori then started to giggle. "I can see that Master."

Anakin nodded and motioned his hand for her to follow him as he started to walk off. He walked out of the hanger bay and then turned a little toward Kaori.

"What do you think of it so far Kaori?" He said with a slight grin

"Well it's a lot different than I am use to Master; it's all new to me." She said looking down toward the ground as she walked behind him.

"Kaori, this is new to me as well, I have never had a padawan before, and you are the first." He said smirking.

Anakin walked down the hall, he hoped that he would be able to give the training that she had to get, he did not want to fail with his first student, and he did not want to ask for help, and he knew that she would pick up on his habits, the good and the bad. Thinking of that made him smile. He stopped in front of a room and opened it, by touching a button on the side of the door. "Well Kaori, this will be your room."

She walked closer and looked inside and smiled. "Wow Master it's big. Thanks!"

He nodded and started to walk away, leaving her there. But not before yelling out a order. "Meet me in the training room in a hour, rest up we have a hard day ahead of us."

She smiled and then made her way into her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars Front Lines.**  
_Chapter III_

Kaori walked around in her room on the Jedi Cruiser, it was a lot bigger them her room inside the Jedi temple back on Corusant. It was going to get hard for her to get used to, being in the war now, it was a little scary, she did not know what was going to happen, they could be in an attack in any time, there was no way to tell. He walked over to her bed and sat down, moving her head around still looking around. She looked down at her lightsaber that was connected to her belt and removed it and sat it down on a bed stand that was next to her. She laid down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling, bring her hands together and closed her eyes. He started thinking to herself, she could not believe that she was Anakin Skywalker's padawan, she thought she was so very lucky.

Anakin walked down the hall, making his way to the Jedi cruiser's command bridge. Inside the bridge there was many clone officers working on the onboard computers and maintaining the systems and giving out commands. Anakin walked over to a holo-map table and pulled up planets in the galaxy. A off duty Clone trooper, who was in a black officer uniform made his way over to Anakin.

"Sir, we have received our orders from central command, Ryloth is under a invasion by the Separatist forces. We are being called to counter the invasion." Said the clone officer.

Anakin nodded as they enlarged the planet in front of them, they seen a few droid ships blockading the planet. Many droid control ships and flagships were around the planet. It was going to be some fight just to get past those ships and getting down to the planet.  
"Thank you Commander Kane." Commander Kane then nodded and turned around making his way to another set of maps.

Commander Kane was a clone in the 501st legion. He was 2nd in command under Anakin. He is always charged with these missions like this, the large scale assaults. Commander Kane was a clone that was always by the book, he never joked around, he never had a smile on his face, and it was serous all the time. He took over Anakin's serous side. Commander Kane was trained by Jango Fett himself before the war started, he started out as a ARC trooper, one of the few that was trained by Jango Fett.

Anakin looked down at the map once again and looked up at the clones at the other table, who was planning the attack on Ryloth. Anakin reached down for his com-link and then set it to where he could contact Kaori. "Hey Kaori, We have a mission coming soon, I am coming down."  
Kaori listened to what he had to say and got nervous that they were already going on a mission, this would be her first. He stood to her feet and talked back into her com-link.  
"Yes Master."

Anakin was already making his way to her room when he placed the com-link back into a pouch on his belt. As Kaori got out of bed and placed her lightsaber on her belt. She thought to herself what was going to happen, she did not know what to expect, and it just made her worry a little. She did not want to ruin anything and have something her fault. He walked over to her door and opened it seeing Anakin standing right there, she took a few steps back as he scared her a little.  
"Oh hi master." She said making a smile at him. "Are we going to the training room like you said?" She asked walking out of the room and closed the sliding door.

Anakin shook his head.  
"No, im sorry Kaori, but we will be busy with getting ready for this mission. We wil have to do it some other time." He said walking down the hall beside her.

"I understand Master. So what is this mission we are going on?" She said looking up at him.  
"Well Kaori, the planet Ryloth is under blockade and we must stop it and make sure the people are safe on the planet."

Kaori nodded, she did not really know what the planet Ryloth was but she just agreed to whatever he was saying. She was still nervous, but yet, she was also feeling very excited for something new, a challenge. She wanted to make new master proud of her, it's not every day others can have the chance. Anakin made his way into the hanger bay and looked around as hundreds of clone troopers marched on to their republic gunships. He walked past many AT-Te walkers being worked on to be taken down there to the planet. He turned his head seeing fighters; there was Arc 170 fighters, V wing fighters and Bombers. Seeing all this brought a smile to his face. He was in charge of all of this.

Kaori's eyes opened wide seeing everything, watching all the clones move around doing their job, seeing all the large ships, clones marching, ships starting, everything was just fascinating to her. She could get use to this.

"Get your mind together Kaori, this is not practice, this is not for fun, this is war, you need to have your head right, be serious." Anakin sat as he sat down on the edge his yellow Jedi starfighter looking over at Kaori. Kaori slowly nodded his head looking over at him and she leaned in his starfighter. "Master, I will not fail you." She said calmly. Anakin nodded his head. "that's good Kaori."


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Front Lines**  
_Chapter IV_

Ryloth, a harsh rocky planet in the Outer Rim Territories. This world was the home world to a species known as Twi'leks. The Twi'leks were a omnivorous humanoid species. They had two tentacles that came out of their heads and dropped down their backs. Everything was at peace on the planet for the war has not come, but what they did not know was Separatists were blasting out of hyperspace around the planet. Trade federation battleships moved around the planet making a bigger blockade then they had before. Landing ships lunch from these Trade federation Battleships and made their way down to the planet. These ships carried many droid forces AAT's MTT's and the crew of battle droids.

The Landing Droids made their way to the planet's surface and landed outside any city or near any other settlement. As the large droid landing ships made there landing, the large doors opened and out came the MTT's and the ATT's. They formed a line and moved toward cities. The Twi'leks ran in fear as the droid army approached. They did not have a army, there only hope was the Republic. The droid forces stopped outside a city, it was surrounded by a large wall around the city. A battle droid opened the top hatch on the ATT battle tank and looked out. He looked down at his com-link and seen a halogram of Count Dooku appeared.

"Send forth all droids, to not stop the attack until the city is taken." Count Dooku said in a cold voice. Something that would send chills down your back if you heard it.

"Yes sir." The droid looked back and held up a hand to all droids. Giving them the command to start the attack on the city. A group of MTT transports lined up and formed a straight line and started to deploy the battle droids inside. Each transport held about 112 battle droids and there was many.

The droids was all lined up and then started marching when they were deployed. The ATT's formed up behind the line of battle droids and fired at the city's wall, breaking a hole so the droids can get inside and take over. The droids marched upon the city, making their way through the blasted areas that was cause by the tanks, there clanking footsteps could be heard all over the city, the twi'leks hid or all ran in fear at the droids making their way into the city. A few males inside the city got together and tried to hold off the droids but they were outnumbered. They blasted toward the droids taking cover behind some buildings. But commando droids came forward, dodging the attacks and flipped into the air around the group of males and took them down with ease. The droids then started to run throughout the city. In the main government building the planets leader sent out a commination to the republic begging for help, saying the droids were there and was about to take over the city, but the commando droids busted inside the room and killed the leaders inside. The City was now lost and was no in the command to the droid army.

Meanwhile a Jedi Cruiser was in hyperspace, it was Anakin's cruiser known as the Avenger. Anakin was called to the bridge and was there for some time, leaving his padawan Kaori down in the hanger bay with a group of clones, she was a little nervous about the first mission, she wondered how she would do, what would war be like? She made her way throughout the hanger watching how the clones got everything ready for battle. The clones were fueling up the gunships, the fighters and recharged the blasters. She walked over to a Jedi star fighter and got inside of the cockpit and sat there looking down at the controls. She raised her head once again looking around. She watched a group of clone troopers walked over to an AT-TE walker and got inside.  
"hmm, those must be the crew." She said to herself, but a clone heard her and walked over to the ship.

"Your right sir, that's the crew, we are about ready to drop out of hyperspace, so they all have to get ready, just as you should be doing." The clone said with a smile as he sat his helmet down onto the star fighter. Kaori looked up at the clone and titled her head to the side. She knew that she knew this clone, his markings looked so familiar. She finally remembered the name; it was the clone that she met in the Jedi temple hanger. "Deadeye! Your name is Deadeye right?" she said with a smile as the clone nodded. "Yes sir, I am known as Deadeye."

Kaori nodded her head and got out of the star fighter. "Deadeye, can you call me by my name? It's Kaori." She did not like being called sir, she just wanted to be called by her name, the name she always had. Deadeye looked down and nodded with a small smile.

After Anakin was done on the bridge, he was given the information about Ryloth, that they was indeed under attack now, the droids have taken their main city and killed there leaders. The droid army was much bigger then thought of. Anakin did not have any more troops on the way, no ships, all he had was the forces on the Avenger, and everybody else had missions of their own. They had to do this…alone. Anakin made his way into the hanger and seen Kaori over sitting on his Jedi star fighter and walked over to her and smiled.  
"Ready Kaori?" He asked sitting next to her.  
"Yes master." She said smiling back, getting a little excited about getting into a mission like this.

"Good cause we are going to be dropping out of hyperspace here soon." He said standing up, turning around looking over at her. She nodded her head and stood up looking at him.  
"I'm ready master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars: Front Lines**  
_Chapter V_

Droids marched inside the main government building; their prisoner was the leader of the capital city. He was a Twi'lek, his peach skin was dirty, some bruised and cuts on his face and arms, he was beaten by the droids. They walked into a room and then tossed him to the ground. He looked up and seen two boots in front of him, he slowly raised his head and seen the face, it was a old man, but well known, it was Count Dooku.

Dooku grinned looking at him, the planet was already there's, they already gave up, surrounding. "well, look who is bowing down at my feet." Dooku said coldly looking down at the Twi'lek. The Twi'lek shown he was scared, he was trembling. The droids grabs his neck and pulled him up so he was on his knee's. He looked up at Dooku and shook his head.  
"We…we have nothing here, please, we do not mean harm. We are peaceful people."

Dooku kept looking down at him and grinned. "but still loyal to the republic." Dooku turned and made his way out of the room and slightly turned his head at a battle droid with yellow markings. "Make it fast." He then left, leaving the droids to deal with the Twi'lek. The droids then pointed there blaster at the Twi'lek and then blasted him, watching his lifeless body falling to the ground. Dooku make his way outside, walking toward his solar sailor. He heard the sounds of battle, droids running past him firing at the twi'leks who was brave enough to fight, but there was to many droids to even have a chance in wining the battle. Dooku walked onto his ship, where a message was waiting for him, a message from his master.

Meanwhile in hyperspace was the Avenger, Anakin skywalker own Jedi cruiser. Anakin was in the hanger with his new padawan Kaori, they watched as the clones was getting the final things ready, the ships was fueled up, the rockets restored, just checking the last stuff now. The AT-TE walkers was all let, waiting to be deployed. Anakin turned his head to Kaori as he started walking, she smiled at him as she started to walk, staying right beside him.  
"Just watch me Kaori and you will do just fine, do as I say and when I say it and nothing bad will happen."

"Understood master skywalker." Kaori said smiling, now looking ahead seeing the clone Deadeye once again. Deadeye looked like he was giving some orders to other clones. Deadeye looked around and seen Kaori and Anakin walking toward him. He nodded his head at them both and turned to Anakin. "General, everything is ready to go, we are about to exit hyperspace now, you may want to take your Padawan to the Command Bridge, show her what goes on during a beginning stages of a battle."  
Anakin smirked at deadeye and then lowered his eyes down at Kaori.

"Sounds like a plan deadeye, ill catch you later down below." Anakin replied to him.

"Yes sir." Deadeye then turned around as Both Anakin and Kaori walked out of the hanger bay. Kaori turned her head as she walked, seeing deadeye giving more commands and hearing him.

"I want to groups on me now, we take Gunship 3 and 5, Kane and his group will take Gunship 1 and 2." Deadeye yelled out and more clones ran to there positions. Alarms sounded throughout the ship, red lights then started to blink in the halls, the sound of it made Kaori jump a little and looked up at Anakin. "Don't worry Kaori, its noting, just standard procedure." Anakin said calmly to ease her mind. He took her to the command bridge, walking to the side, making enough room for the clone troopers to run past them with ease. Once when they got to the command bridge, Anakin took Kaori to the very front to the large window and looked out.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight, she never seen what it looked like to be in hyperspace. She thought it was very beautiful and then they jumped out of hyperspace and the sight change to what she expected to see, stars, a planet and a lot of droid ships closing in and opened sire at them. Anakin quickly turned his head at the crew. "Get those forward shields to max, and fire all canons." He turned and watched at they opened fire at the droids.

A clone officer walked up to Anakin and stood beside him looking out. The officer then turned toward another clone at a panel and then nodded. "Launch all fighters." He said with a straight face and turned back out the window and watched droid fighters making there way closer. In the hanger bay the ARC 170 fighters lifted off into the air slowly, getting there clearance to launch they did so and made there way out of all the hanger bays in the Jedi cruiser and made a cores to the droid star fighters.

"Alright this is Fry, all units, form up behind me, we are going in straight and fast, we need to clear a path for the landing party, lets keep them busy."  
The Fighters then engaged the droid fighters and kept going to draw them away from the jedi cruiser.

Kaori looked up to Anakin and raised a eyebrow. "Master, are we going to help them?" Anakin looked down at her and shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry Kaori, but they are doing there job, so we can do ours, you use to think how I did and well, over time you will think different, this war changes all the time and you have to be ready for it, now come on, lets get to the Gunships." Anakin turned around and made his way out of the command bridge and into the hall way making his way toward the Hanger bay. Anakin knew that Kaori was right, in fact he wanted to go out and help those clones but he was given a order and he had to follow it, there was many lives at risk on the planet below. Anakin and Kaori then walked into the hanger bay, Kaori was shocked to see how many clones was inside there, there was hundreds all lines up in formation. She followed him onto the gunship and took a deep breath. It was finally beginning. She thought to herself as she felt the gunship lift off and take off toward the planet.


End file.
